Because I Love You
by Alexandra Cihuy
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia dijodohkan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Awalnya Rukia bahagia, namun ternyata pernikahan karena dijodohkan memang tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia. / "Kenapa?" / "K-k-karena a-aku… Mencintaimu."/ "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi nyawa pasien tidak tertolong lagi."/ One shoot. RnR, please?


**Summary : Kuchiki Rukia dijodohkan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Awalnya Rukia bahagia, namun ternyata pernikahan karena dijodohkan memang tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Because I Love You © Alexandra**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca !**

Seorang gadis terlihat duduk dengan gelisah, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas-remas ujung terusan ungu muda favoritnya. Duduk di antara orang dewasa yang terlihat serius dan membicarakan hal diluar pemikiranmu memang kurang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana, Rukia? Kau mau kan, menerima perjodohan ini?" Ayahnya bertanya untuk yang kesekian kali, namun Rukia hanya terdiam dan semakin menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

Ayahnya menghela napas, "Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya, Rukia, karena pihak keluarga sudah menyetujuinya, bahkan calon suamimu." Kuchiki Byakuya, ayah Rukia, berkata dengan tegas yang berarti tidak ada penolakan. "Kau tentu tidak mau mempermalukan ayahmu ini kan, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya. "Baiklah, Ayah. Aku setuju." ujarnya dengan sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Semua yang ada disitu tersenyum senang, agaknya rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar. "Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi. Persiapkan dirimu, Rukia."

.

.

.

Sungguh tidak terbayang sebelumnya dibenak Rukia, bahwa dia secepat ini akan menjadi seorang istri. Bahkan disaat dia belum menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya yang tinggal satu tahun lagi.

Dirinya bahkan belum mengenal siapa calon suaminya. Jangankan mengenal, bertemu saja belum pernah. Dirinya selalu bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah calon suaminya itu.

Seperti biasa, Rukia pulang sekolah bersama dengan sahabatnya, Renji. Rumahnya terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Rukia, sehingga mereka setiap hari berangkat bersama. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, halaman rumah Rukia sangat ramai dengan berbagai macam mobil mewah.

"Apakah ada tamu di rumahmu, Rukia?" Renji menoleh ke samping kirinya, namun sepertinya sahabatnya itu juga sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Renji. Seingatku sedang tidak ada pertemuan keluarga, mungkin itu rekan kerja ayahku."

Perhatian Rukia dan Renji teralihkan oleh sesosok pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang baru keluar dari mobil, berjalan ke arah mereka dan memandang dengan tatapan tajam. "Itu siapa, Rukia?" Renji berbisik pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

Pria itu makin mendekat, kemudian berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Renji dan Rukia berdiri. "Kau, Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Ragu-ragu Rukia menjawab, karena pria itu masih memandangnya dengan tajam. "I-iya, aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Pria itu melihat Rukia dari atas sampai ke bawah seakan menilai, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, calon suamimu." Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya rasa penasarannya terhadap calon suaminya akan terjawab hari ini.

Renji yang ada disitu juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Matanya sempat melebar, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya. "Calon suami?" Tanyanya lirih, "Maksudnya apa, Rukia?"

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya makin tertunduk. Dengan bibir bergetar dia menjawab, "A-aku akan segera menikah, Renji. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, a-aku… Aku…"

Rukia tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya, dia menangis sesenggukan. Renji jadi tidak tega melihat sahabat tercintanya menitikkan air mata. Diusapnya kepala Rukia dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Awalnya dia ingin memeluknya, tetapi tidak mungkin kan, dia memeluk Rukia di depan calon suaminya? Bisa-bisa Rukia di cap wanita gampangan yang mau dipeluk seenaknya.

"Ssh, tidak apa. Aku tidak marah, kok. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan ikut bahagia." Katanya sambil tetap mengelus rambut Rukia.

Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya diam. Namun dalam hati, dia mengutuk akan mematahkan tangan bocah berambut merah yang sudah berani menyentuh Rukia-nya. Tunggu! Rukia-**nya**? Sejak kapan dia bisa berpikir demikian?

Ichigo harusnya membenci Rukia, karena Rukia-lah, dia harus berhubungan dengan kekasihnya secara diam-diam, meskipun dirinya akan menikah dengan gadis yang bernama Rukia itu. Ichigo berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kekasih yang sudah dua tahun bersamanya, sekalipun dia telah menikah. Tetapi, entah mengapa dia malah merasa panas melihat calon istrinya disentuh lelaki lain.

"Cepat masuk, Rukia. Seluruh keluarga sudah berkumpul." Ujarnya dingin. Renji mengernyit mendengar nada bicara pria tersebut. "Hei, Tuan Kurosaki yang terhormat. Bisakah kau berkata dengan lebih lembut kepada calon istrimu?" Renji jelas tidak terima, dia yang berandalan saja tidak pernah berkata dengan nada seperti itu kepada Rukia, kenapa malah orang yang kelihatan dewasa itu begitu? Menyebalkan, pikir Renji.

"Sudah, tidak apa, Renji. Aku masuk dulu, ya. Maaf tidak bisa main ke rumahmu seperti biasanya." Rukia membungkukkan badan ke arah Renji, kemudian berlari memasuki rumahnya. Ichigo dan Renji berpandangan. Saling melempar tatapan tajam sebelum Ichigo menyusul Rukia.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo. Semua orang akan mengira bahwa Rukia dan Ichigo tengah berbahagia. Padahal, jika dilihat lebih dekat, hanya Rukia saja yang merasa bahagia.

Walau pun menakutkan, tetapi Rukia merasa Ichigo adalah pria yang menurutnya _perfect_. Sudah tinggi, tampan, kaya raya, sukses pula. Rukia jadi merona sendiri memikirkannya. Rupanya itu tak luput dari perhatian sulung Kurosaki itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanyanya datar. Rukia menggeleng, "A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin kecapaian." jawabnya terbata-bata.

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya fokus memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut oranye yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Rukia merasa Ichigo tengah memperhatikan sesuatu, dan ketika mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Ichigo saling berpandangan penuh arti dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dia kenal.

Malam pengantin seharusnya menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi pengantin baru. Tetapi tidak bagi pasangan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki, ah bukan, Kurosaki Rukia.

Mereka tidur saling membelakangi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan Rukia-lah yang paling sedih, karena dia masih mengingat bagaimana tatapan Ichigo dan gadis berambut oranye tadi.

Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Rukia terus saja memikirkannya hingga dia merasa gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. Padahal Rukia sudah mulai membuka dan memberikan hatinya untuk Ichigo, tetapi mengapa jadinya malah begini?

.

.

.

Rukia baru saja membuka matanya, ketika dia mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, yang juga berasal dari kamar mandi. Jantung Rukia berdetak begitu kencang karena dia belum siap untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang baru kemarin menikahinya. Akhirnya Rukia berpura-pura tidur.

Ponsel Ichigo berdering, menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Ichigo segera mengangkatnya, tetapi diam saja sepertinya sedang mendengar lawan bicaranya selesai berbicara.

Dan perkataan Ichigo selanjutnya, benar-benar menghancurkan perasaan Rukia. "Iya, Orihime. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini. Tunggu aku, sayang."

Rukia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, mengapa bisa ini terjadi padanya bahkan baru kemarin dia sah menjadi istri dari Kurosaki muda itu.

Sepertinya nasib memang tidak memihak padanya. Setelah memastikan Ichigo keluar kamar, Rukia segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan menangis hebat disana. Hatinya benar-benar hancur.

.

.

.

Rukia sedang berada di kelas. Meski pun raganya berada di kelas, tetapi jiwanya sedang mengembara entah kemana. Renji yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Biasanya Rukia selalu ceria, bukannya duduk dengan lesu seperti itu.

"Sssttt… Rukia. Rukia." Renji berbisik, agar tidak didengar oleh guru yang sedang mengajar. Rukia segera menoleh. "Ada apa, Renji?" jawabnya lesu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih sekali?" Renji semakin menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Bukankah Rukia baru saja menikah? Mengapa sedih begitu?

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Renji ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi diurungkan karena mereka ditegur oleh guru dan disuruh mengobrol diluar saja. Yang artinya, dikeluarkan dari kelas. Mereka juga mendapatkan bonus, yaitu membersihkan toilet. Makanya, jangan macam-macam dengan Pak Kenpachi!

Renji dan Rukia sedang melaksanakan hukuman mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rukia hanya diam tanpa berceloteh atau menjahili Renji seperti biasa.

"Hei, Rukia. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Aku tidak suka kau cemberut begitu. Sudah kecil, pendek, cemberut lagi,"

Dahi Rukia berkedut. Reflek dia berteriak, "Apa katamu?! Coba ulangi sekali lagi! Biar kusumpal mulutmu dengan ember!" Renji malah tersenyum mendengar teriakan Rukia. Mau tidak mau, Rukia ikut tersenyum karena menyadari maksud Renji.

"Terima kasih, Renji. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Renji merengkuh tubuh Rukia ke pelukannya. "Kau ada masalah apa, sih?" Rukia menggeleng, "Maaf, Renji. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

"Ahem!"

Renji dan Rukia reflek saling melepaskan diri. Rupanya Pak Kenpachi yang menyela kegiatan mereka.

"Aku menyuruh kalian untuk membersihkan toilet, bukannya bermesraan!" katanya, "Sekarang bersihkan lapangan, cepaaaaat!"

Nasib, nasib…

.

.

.

Rukia sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen Ichigo. Memang semenjak menikah, Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk pindah ke apartemennya. Katanya sih, ingin hidup mandiri. _Oh, benarkah? Bukan karena Orihime?_ Batin Rukia.

Rukia menunggu hingga terkantuk-kantuk, tetapi dia tahan. Akhirnya, karena mengantuk berat, Rukia tertidur juga.

Rukia terkesiap ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ternyata yang datang adalah Ichigo. Ketika melihat sekeliling, ternyata sudah pagi. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi dia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah.

"Uh… Um… Ichigo…" Rukia memanggil Ichigo lirih ketika sedang berada di kamar, namun hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas. "Semalam kau tidak pulang, ya?" Ichigo memandangnya tajam, "Bukan urusanmu." Rukia menciut, tetapi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa karena Orihime?" Rukia semakin menciut karena Ichigo melotot dan membentaknya. "Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku. Urusi saja urusanmu!"

Setelahnya, Ichigo masuk ke kamar mandi. Rukia mulai terisak. "A-apa salahku, kenapa dia membentakku."

Rukia tidak lama menangis, karena bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ketika membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang wanita berambut oranye berdiri di depan pintu. Rukia menebak dia adalah si Orihime.

"Apakah Kurosaki ada? Maksudku, Kurosaki Ichigo." tanyanya, dengan sebuah senyum manis. Rukia mengangguk, "Ada. Silahkan tunggu di ruang tamu. Dia sedang di kamar mandi."

Orihime segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu ditemani Rukia. Tak lama setelahnya, Ichigo keluar kamar. Dia terkejut melihat Rukia sedang bersama Orihime. Merasa menjadi pengganggu, Rukia akhirnya pamit ingin ke kamar mandi.

Ichigo menahan tangannya, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku akan pergi, mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidurlah di kamar, jangan menunggu di ruang tamu." katanya. Orihime menaikkan satu alisnya, karena Ichigo tidak pernah menasehatinya seperti itu kalau dia yang menunggu.

Rukia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ichigo tidak tahu, sebenarnya Rukia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

Sambil duduk meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya, dia bergumam, "Ibu…Ibu… Aku sedih bu, hatiku hancur. Ibu bilang jika sudah menikah akan bahagia, tetapi kenapa aku malah seperti ini, bu? Kenapa? Bahkah ada wanita yang mencari Ichigo kemari. Aku ingin bersama ibu saja di surga. Boleh kan, bu? Boleh, kan?"

Rukia teringat kata-kata Orihime ketika berdua di ruang tamu tadi, yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya:

_Lupakanlah Kurosaki. Tinggalkan dirinya, kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya._

Rukia terisak semakin hebat.

.

.

.

Ichigo pulang pukul satu malam. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia terkejut melihat Rukia tertidur disana. Ichigo berjongkok melihat wajah Rukia. Gadis mungil itu terlihat tidak nyaman karena keningnya berkerut dan berkeringat banyak. Dia mengigau, "Ibu… Ibu… Ibu… Aku merindukan Ibu… Hiks,"

Ichigo tertegun. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Rukia menangis. Gadis itu selalu tampak baik-baik saja, sekalipun Orihime ke apartemennya. Ichigo mengusap kening Rukia, tetapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui suhu tubuh istrinya tidak normal.

Ichigo yang panik segera menelepon temannya, Ishida Uryuu. Ishida merupakan seorang dokter di rumah sakit umum Karakura yang juga merupakan sahabat Ichigo sejak SMA.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ishida sampai di apartemen Ichigo dan mulai memeriksa Rukia. "Kau mencemaskannya, Ichigo?" Ichigo tidak menjawab. "Lebih cemas mana, Orihime atau Rukia?"

Kali ini Ichigo menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu," Ishida terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Ichigo tidak membenarkan, juga tidak berusaha menyangkal.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mencintainya, untuk apa kau panik? Bahkan kau memaksa dan mengancamku." Ichigo terdiam. Benar kata Ishida. Mungkinkah? Tetapi dirinya kan sangat mencintai Orihime.

Ishida pamit pulang, karena sudah selesai memeriksa Rukia. "Dia hanya demam biasa, masuk angin karena tidur diluar. Berikan obat ini setelah dia bangun, tetapi harus makan dulu. Aku pamit, jaga dia baik-baik, Kurosaki."

Sebelum benar-benar berlalu, Ishida berkata, "Soal Orihime… Lebih baik tinggalkan dia sebelum kau menyesal." Ichigo baru akan membalas, Ishida sudah menghilang.

Dua jam kemudian, Rukia bangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat, seolah tertimpa batu besar tak kasat mata. Ichigo yang mengetahuinya segera berlari ke dapur untuk membawakan bubur yang dibuatnya. Rukia menghabiskan bubur itu dengan lahap dan segera meminum obatnya. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa Ichigo mau repot-repot merawatnya.

"Bukankah ku suruh kau tidur di kamar? Kenapa kau tetap tidur di sofa? Lihat, kau jadi demam begini, kan." kata Ichigo, sambil merapikan peralatan makan Rukia. "Aku ketiduran ketika menunggumu. Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu."

Rukia menundukkan wajahnya, takut Ichigo marah padanya. Tetapi diluar dugaan, Ichigo memeluknya. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?" Rukia merasa sebentar lagi jantungnya akan lepas dari tempatnya, karena berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia sangat gugup, karena baru pertama kali dipeluk oleh Ichigo. "Maafkan aku, Rukia. Maafkan atas sikapku padamu selama ini."

Rukia menumpahkan air matanya, kali ini bukan karena sedih, tetapi karena bahagia. Sangat sangat bahagia. Rukia mengangguk, "I-iya. Tidak apa, aku maafkan."

Ichigo memandangi wajah Rukia. Dia baru sadar, ternyata Rukia cantik, terutama matanya. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan lembut mencium bibir Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Rukia." Ujarnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

.

.

.

Rukia baru bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi sisi ranjang sebelah kanannya sudah kosong. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah pergi. Dia menemukan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan yang masih hangat, obat dan sebuah _note_, isinya seperti ini:

_Makanlah bubur itu. Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Istirahatlah, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku sudah memberitahu pihak sekolah kalau kau sedang sakit. Aku mencintaimu._

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

Rukia merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketika membaca _note_ dari Ichigo. Dia terus saja mengulang isi _note_ itu di bagian 'aku mencintaimu.'.

Memang dasarnya Rukia tidak bisa diam, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Dia tidak suka bila harus berdiam diri di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun, lagi pula dia juga sudah merasa baikan.

Ketika sedang asyik melihat-lihat buku, matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar. Seorang gadis berambut oranye, sedang bergelayut mesra di tubuh seorang lelaki pucat berambut hitam tepat di depan toko buku langganannya.

"Bukankah itu Orihime?" gumamnya.

Ketika akan keluar dan melihat lebih jelas, tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul dan mereka bertengkar hebat. Bahkan Ichigo sampai menampar Orihime. Rukia terperangah melihatnya.

Ichigo meninggalkan Orihime yang menangis meraung-raung, karena ditinggalkan dua orang pria sekaligus.

Ichigo tidak memperhatikan jalanan ketika akan menyeberang, dan tidak menyadari sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang.

Truk itu semakin mendekat…

BRUKKK

Ichigo terpental. Tetapi dia terpental ke sisi jalan, karena ada yang mendorong tubuhnya. Dia melihat orang-orang mengerumuni korban tabrakan itu. Dan dunianya seakan runtuh ketika melihat siapa yang menolongnya, karena orang itu adalah…

Rukia.

Ichigo merengkuh tubuh Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya, karena Rukia menutup matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya terluka dan darahnya banyak sekali bahkan sampai menggenang di jalanan. Ichigo berteriak-teriak saking paniknya.

Rukia membuka sedikit matanya, "Ichi… Ichigo…" gumamnya. "Aku disini, Rukia! Aku disini!" katanya. Air mata Ichigo meleleh. "K-kau baik-baik s-saja? J-j-jangan menangis." Ucap Rukia terbata-bata, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Ichigo, dan mengusap air matanya.

Ichigo menyentuh tangan Rukia di pipinya, "Kenapa?" Rukia tersenyum, "K-k-karena a-aku… Mencintaimu." Rukia merasakan dunianya gelap seketika.

.

.

.

Ishida menemani Ichigo duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang _iccu_. Ichigo terus saja menangis, merasa sangat menyesal pada Rukia. Rukia-_nya_. Ingin sekali dia menggantikan posisi Rukia, sehingga dirinya-lah yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Keluarga Ichigo dan Rukia baru saja tiba, dan mereka langsung memberondong Ichigo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia, Ichigo?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Rukia, Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Ichigo?"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!"

Dan dengan satu kali bentakan keras dari Ichigo, semua yang ada disitu terdiam. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter berpakaian serba hijau keluar dari ruangan itu. Segera saja dia bernasib sama dengan Ichigo, diberondong pertanyaan.

Dokter itu tampak menyesal, "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi nyawa pasien tidak tertolong lagi."

Semua yang ada disitu berteriak histeris, selain karena kehilangan Rukia, juga karena…

Ichigo pingsan.

***FIN***

**A/N : **Saya nggak tau kenapa bisa kepikiran fict galau begini. Gara-gara dicurhatin temen pacarnya selingkuh, sih. Maaf kalau banyak yang gak suka Rukia disini saya buat meninggal… T.T

Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca dari awal sampai akhir.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di karya yang lain ~


End file.
